A water purification equipment in the related art adopts a water system of a multi-stage filter, in which a pre-filter is made of a PP (polypropylene) cotton or activated carbon and connected with a RO (reverse osmosis) filter for water purification process. The whole system has a plurality of disadvantages, such as complex piping connections, inconvenient installation and replacement, multi-joint connection, and more potential leakage points.